


Wild Child Wild

by IcyWolfos



Series: Wild Child Wild [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Comedy, Comfort, Family Bonding, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Wild child Wild, Wild does not have a good time, Wild is a feral child, comedy and angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyWolfos/pseuds/IcyWolfos
Summary: The beginning of Wild's journey was drastically different than what the others thought it was. In fact, his journey didn't really start until about a month after he woke up.





	1. The Great Plateau | Where it began

**Author's Note:**

> Wild knew that compared to the others- his journey probably had the… roughest start.

The first month after he woke up from the shrine, he knew nothing except for basic survival instincts, swordplay and archery, and that a soothing noise kept playing in his head- he later learned that it was Princess Zelda, but he just couldn’t understand her as he had (apparently) completely forgotten the Hylian language. He remembers hunting the wild boars on the plateau with nothing but a spear and his teeth. He learned from watching the bokoblins- and just followed what they did. He learned quickly. It took him about a week for him to come across the Old Man’s cabin. He still remembered the shocked-  <strike> disappointed, confused,  _ scared _ </strike> <strike>-</strike> look when he walked into the cabin, only to see him in just the shorts he came out of the shrine in, with his hair dragging on the ground and horribly matted, and a dead bird in his mouth.

That was his first run in with another Hylian in one hundred years. Soon after meeting the man, though, he fled. He was big and scary compared to the wimpy bokoblins he was used to fighting for prey with, and he had a loud stick and an equally loud voice. Everything about him was new, and that scared him. It took a few days for the Old Man  <strike>the king</strike>,  and eventually they were able to sit down and have simple, one-sided conversations that soon evolved into him mimicking sounds the older man made until he could have  _ very  _ simple conversations. He learned how to understand quicker than he did to actually speak it. 

The Old Man soon taught him more complicated things- such as the basics of cooking, how to properly hunt and prepare the animal and use its pelt. He taught him how to dress wounds- and more importantly, he gave him a haircut, and while his hair still may have reached mid-back, it was still better than having it drag on the ground. He taught him about how certain ingredients had certain abilities that would be activated when cooked and could do things such as boost his defense, make him immune to intense heat or cold, or increase his vigor and attack. He taught him many things- many things that he was apparently supposed to already know. The Old Man taught him how to clean himself, and he taught him how to use his hands to speak. He was taught many things- and no matter how the man tried to hide it, Link could see the lingering sadness in his teal eyes. He didn’t understand why he was sad, but it was probably just a hylian thing that’d he’d likely never understand.

The Old Man taught him many things, and he was grateful for everything he did, don’t get him wrong. When the blood moon came- that was when the man’s demeanor seemed to change. He was more exhausted- less likely to leave his small home, and less likely to come out of nowhere yelling “Ho!”, and most importantly… he told him about The Calamity and the Princess. He told him of his role as The Knight who would slay the beast. He didn’t understand some of the words he used, but when he spoke of the destruction the Calamity caused he would get this distant look in his eye and seem like he was talking more to himself than to him. 

He also learned that he was called “Link”, and not “My boy”. He liked it- it was a nice name and it felt right.

The Old Man told him about the shrines, and about the treasure lying within them. How he would give him his prized “paraglider”. The wings of wood and fabric that he’d use to harmlessly fall from large heights. And that was how his journey began.

“-d… -ild…”

“...wild, WILD” Wild flinched at the loud voice coming from his left, and saw Twi looking at him, concerned. He did his best to smile reassuringly, but he was never good at faking or masking his expressions.  <strike> Well, he was, but that was before he died. He wasn’t about to tell the others that, though.  </strike> He looked around and saw the others staring at him with varying levels of concern, and promptly slouched and hid in his cloak. He mumbled an apology about being distracted- and walked off to go start making dinner. He was thankful none of the others asked questions, nor follow him. 

His ears twitched as he listened to the others set up camp around him while he prepared the meal. He knew he was spacing out while he made the meal- his hands going through the motions he had gone through thousands of times while on his journey, so it was no wonder that he flinched when someone grabbed his shoulder. He hissed as the knife he was using dug into his palm. The stench of blood wafted in the air. 

“Woah there, Wild, you ok? You seem pretty on edge… something up?” Warriors had an easy-going grin on his face- he had taken off his minimal armor as he’d been getting ready to settle for the night. Wild nodded slowly, a small grimace pulling at the scarring on his face as he wrapped the cut on his hand. He was so focused on his task that Hyrule startled him when he gently grabbed his hand. When he looked up- he saw him carefully unwrapping the, admittedly, shoddy job he had done and was applying a small amount of potion to his palm.

“I know you don’t like using potions for such small injuries, but since it’s your palm of your dominant hand I’d rather you be in top condition than not.”

“I...yeah, I understand. Sorry- I don’t-” his voice cut out on him, and his lips mouthed a few words before he realized no sound came out. He took his hand back from Hyrule and continued his thought through sign.

_ I’m sorry for being so distracted, it’s just…  _ he paused. How did he explain to others his experiences with the Great Plateau they were so close to? How did he even begin to explain how that was where he learned about, well, everything. It was basically where he was raised, and he used the word raised in a  _ very  _ loose way. Hyrule’s small smile turned sad, and Wild hated the fact that he caused it, and continued to sign with noticeably shakier hands.  _ My first memories of my journey were on the Great Plateau- over there,  _ he gestured towards the large raised landmass.  _ The memories I have of that place are mixed at best.  _

Hyrule nodded, his smile still sad- but significantly less so.

“We all have mixed memories of the places our journey’s began. If you want to, we can probably go visit the place. It’s not like we have a set destination we’re going to at this moment, yeah?” Wild saw Time look over and nod, and right then he knew he was screwed. If he said no- the others would get curious and pester him with questions, but if he said yes they might see that tomb he woke up in, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to hide his hundred year death slumber for any longer. He let out a quiet sigh.

“Y-yeah. We can start making our way up tomorrow morning. It’s a pretty sheer cliff to scale, so if you have any items to help with climbing- you’re gonna wanna use them.” He winced at his tone. It was a bit more clipped than he intended. He saw Twi looking over at him, concerned, but he just waved his hand and continued to make dinner.

* * *

Wild was restless that night- he asked for first watch and no one fought with him on that. They’d probably get annoyed with him for not waking up Warriors when it was his turn, but Wild didn’t want to sleep. He didn’t want to think about that first week he woke up- confused and just surviving. Not knowing any purpose and not even knowing what he was. He wasn’t ashamed of his more… animalistic instincts, his more wild habits or his feral tendencies. He didn’t  _ want  _ to learn how to properly be Hylian- he liked how he was now and he didn’t want anyone trying to force him back to that stuffy soldier he was one hundred years prior. He died for a reason, and while he didn’t know why he also didn’t ask either. It was a sort of blessing to him, it let him be himself.

It had probably been at least an hour since he was supposed to switch out with Warriors. He stood up in the tree he was in, and quietly made his way back down and towards the sleeping captain. He quietly nudged him awake- not bothering to tell him it was an hour late, he either already knew or didn’t, and Wild didn’t really care either way. He got under the warm blanket, the one he made with a mish-mash of animal pelts. It was warm- sometimes a little too warm, but he’d rather be a little warmer than chilly. Curled up in a fetal position- he fell asleep when his head hit the lumpy pillow on the ground. Wild slept a lot better than he thought he would that night.

He didn’t sleep for long- he never did. He woke when the sun rose, and made his way over to Four- who was the one currently on watch, and sat down next to him. Four didn’t say anything, but he did shuffle over to make room for Wild. they sat in companionable silence for about an hour before Four stood up, brushed the dirt off his multi-colored tunic, and went to wake up the others. Wild stayed in place- staring up at the Great Plateau. The place he woke up. The place he discovered his purpose for still being alive, and since he couldn’t exactly remember his childhood, it was basically where he grew up- even if it was only for a month, that month was incredibly important. He was having mixed thoughts about showing the Plateau to the others. So far, only Twi knew about the basics of the Great Plateau- it was where his journey began, it’s where he woke up without any memories and it’s where he had to relearn some basics of Hylian culture, but not even Twi knew all of it.

They hadn’t even begun the long climb up the plateau, but Wild was already regretting this. There was no going back now. 

He went back to camp to go get his things- specifically his climbing gear. The Great Fairies had greatly enchanted all his gear, and he hadn’t had the chance to free climb up something challenging in a while. He felt a smile tug at the scars on his face- at least there was one good thing about returning to that place. He tapped at the slate, selecting the gear and was engulfed in a soft blue light that, when it faded, revealed him in his gear. He heard a dry voice from behind him.    
  


“Well that’s one way to change.” Legends tone was teasing- something that took him weeks off the plateau to understand. He let out a quiet snort. 

“It’s more convenient than just stripping and changing- this out fit has so many goddess-damned buckles that I always struggle with putting them on correctly.” Legend let out a sharp laugh.

“The Hero of the Wild- foiled by buckles!” Wild just threw his lumpy pillow at him- earning an indignant screech from the pantsless hero. He rolled his eyes and began packing his things back into the slate, leaving only a knight’s broadsword on his back. He watched the others as they took out the gear they would need for climbing- long coiled chains with hooks and claws at one and with small grip on the others. All of the others called them hook-shots, except for Twi and Sky, who said that theirs were called clawshots. When everyone was ready, and all their things were packed, Time told Wild to take the lead. So did. He led the group to the side of the Plateau closest to the stable. It was the most damaged side of the land-mass, so he figured that that would be the best area to have a bunch of inexperienced climbers get onto the plateau. He crouched near it- Wind began to approach him and was quickly snatched back by Legend. He looked over his shoulder and winked at the others.

“Race you up,” and then he exploded into the air- Revali’s spirit circling around him as he was launched almost 50 feet into the air, he laughed as he heard the rapid firing of chains and the sharp  _ thuds  _ and  _ clicks  _ as their devices dug into the soft, exposed dirt in the side of the plateau. He felt the magic of his gear act up, giving him increased vigor as he flew up the side of the wall. Taking a sip of stamina potion every couple hundred feet.

Sweat dripped down his arms and dirt covered his hands and feet, but he felt better than he had in weeks. He felt the wind whoosh by him, either from the speed he was climbing or from the chains zooming by him. He’s muscles sang with the exercise- he hadn’t pushed himself this hard since before he was stuck  <strike> no, not stuck. He loved the others but it was always so  _ so  _ tiring to keep up with Hylian manners </strike> , adventuring with the heroes. 

* * *

He was the first one to make it onto the Plateau. The next was Hyrule and then, surprisingly, Time. The last two up were Wind and Sky. Legend sat in the grass, staring at Wild, dumbfounded.

“How the fuck did you get up so quickly?” Wild looked to the side conspiratorially, and leaned forward towards legend and whispered, “Magic”. Legend just threw his hat at Wild as he got up and danced away. He was covered in sweat and grime, along with all the others. 

“There’s… a cabin, about a half-days walk from here that we can stay at.” Hyrule was the first to pick up on the hesitation.

“Is this cabin yours?” Wild paused, before quietly saying,

“It is now. I knew the Old Man who used to own it, but… he’s gone now” this revelation quickly made the mood of the group grow somber. Hyrule winced and apologized before Wild waved it off. “It’s fine, he was dead for a long time. To be honest I don’t even know how he built that cabin” he felt the confused stares bearing on his back as he began walking. Tapping the slate a few times, he was back to his normal clothes. “Don’t worry about enemies too much here- they shouldn’t attack as long as I’m near you guys, but there are two places you shouldn’t go. Don’t go into the snowy area and don’t go the small, ruined town at the edge of the plateau. You can see them from the cabin. There’s some dangerous enemies over there that I don’t want to deal with.” He didn’t see the rest of their reactions as he kept on moving- he didn’t want to think about the Abbey or the River of the Dead. He felt chills go down his spine as he remembered the freezing river.  <strike> Falling in, nearly drowning he couldn’t feel his limbs and had to rely on the Old Man to save him. He hissed and spat and mauled the Old Man’s arm a couple of times because he kept doing things he didn’t understand. </strike> He let out a quiet sigh and suppressed a flinch when Wind nudged his arm with his shoulder. He gave him a tiny smile and ruffled his bright blond locks- much to his chagrin. Wild let out a snort as Warriors came up to Wind and told him he’d “give him something to really complain about” and then proceed to give him a noogie.

He refused to meet Time’s eyes- or, well,  _ eye,  _ when the bokoblins in the area refused to get near them, their stances looking wary, if not outright fearful. He stubbornly looked straight ahead and kept his expression neutral, or at least somewhat near that. Twi would occasionally look between his Mentor and his protege, trying to figure out what was going on, only to groan in exasperation and continue on his way. The sun was at its highest point by the time they made it to Rhoam’s cabin. Wild had started a small fire underneath the pot outside while the others put their things down and set up camp in and around the cabin. He was so focused on making lunch that he missed the small commotion going on in the cabin- he was absorbed in his work and didn’t really care what the others were doing, so long as they didn’t destroy the cabin. Wild was… pretty sure he put away the Old Man’s things, or at least put away most of them. He knew the others were curious, but hopefully they’d have some respect for the dead.

Warriors was the one to find the old dusty journal under the threadbare cot, and pulled it out with a mischievous grin. He quietly called for Legend’s attention, holding up the scrappy thing.

“Hey look what I found, I think this is either a diary Wild had when he first woke up, or belongs to the Old Man he keeps talking about” Wind was instantly fascinated, along with legend, but Sky and Hyrule looked a bit uncomfortable.

“Should.. Should we really be messing with this stuff? Wild didn’t seem too pleased to even let us know about the plateau” Warriors shrugged Sky’s concerns off.

“If he really didn’t want anyone finding this he would have actually hidden it. I’m sure he won’t mind” He eagerly flipped open the book to read aloud what he found. Time and Twilight weren’t there to stop him- they were too busy exploring the area while Four was outside doing maintenance on their weapons. Within reading the first few words his giddy smile morphed into a grin, “Guys- this is that Old Man’s diary. Maybe we’ll learn some things about our resident wild boy,” Legend laughed good naturedly.

“Who knows? Just read it already,” Warriors cleared his throat and started reading.

_ It’s been about a week and a half since the Hero has awoken- and I’ve finally gained his trust enough to give him a haircut. His hair is filthy and I’m honestly surprised he hasn’t broken his neck yet. His hair drags on the ground- a side effect of the Shrine of Resurrection healing him, no doubt. It’s not like it had a feature to trim his hair while he slept *** *** ******d ye***,  _ Warriors paused and squinted at the page.

“Some of the words are a bit smudged…” he shrugged and continued

_ It was matted and filthy- I must have sheared off at least three feet of it and it still ended at the small of his back. He didn’t seem to mind that much, though. He liked it long- though he couldn’t find the words to express that too me I understood him nonetheless. This week I think I’ll try teaching him si**** **rds so we can at the very least co******** with each other. _

The small group was so enraptured in what they were reading that they missed when Wild entered, ready to tell them lunch was ready- only for him to freeze when he noticed what they were reading. The others froze when they saw the terrified, nervous,  scared , look in his eyes. He stalked over and quickly snatched it out of Warriors hands, and he put up no resistance. He shoved the book into his pouch and walked out, mumbling that lunch was ready. Warrior, Legend, Sky, Wind and Hyrule all sat in uncomfortable silence before Sky let out a soft sigh.

“I knew we shouldn’t have snooped through his things,” Warriors sent him a tired look.

“It’s not like you did much to try and stop us,” Sky bristled.

“I shouldn’t have had to! We all know that Wild is very selective about what he tells us about his adventure, and we shouldn’t have betrayed that trust tonight,” Sky stood up, “I’m going to go apologize to him,” Hyrule followed quickly behind him. Wind looked at Legend and Warriors.

“I… I don’t understand… There wasn’t really anything that revealing in what we read?” Warriors just ruffled the smaller hero’s hair and told him to go get some lunch. He exchanged a weary look with Legend, who just shrugged.

“Yeah, I noticed it too. The way it was written suggested that the Old Man was waiting for Wild for some time. Lets just… not bring it up in front of the others. I’m sure Wild will tell us in his own time,” Warriors sighed before standing up.

“Yeah, let’s just hope he didn’t mess with our food while we were just sitting here,” Legend shrugged.

“Eh, I’m sure the others would let us know if he messed with it too drastically” the last two of the heroes left the cabin to go join the others.


	2. Discoveries on the Great Plateau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild is annoyed at them for snooping in the journal, and the boys make a grim discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got lots of positive comments last chapter and that made me really stoked to get the next chapter up as soon as I could!  
There is a bit of violence in this chapter, but nothing too graphic.

Lunch was an uncomfortable affair- Wild was silent the whole time and refused to look at Warriors, Legend, Sky and Wind. He didn’t go so far as to actively avoid them or sabotage their food, but he didn’t speak any more than necessary to them. Twi leaned over to Warriors, a suspicious look on his face.

“What did you do?” Warriors didn’t even try to lie his way out of it- just slump over a bit and try to hide his face in his food and mumble,

“We may or may not have found a journal in the cabin and decided to read it. We didn’t really see anything too important before Wild came in and took it. Sky’s working on apologizing to him right now and Wind doesn’t really realize we fucked up yet,” Twi sighed in exasperation.

“I would reprimand you guys, but y’all are doing a good enough job punishing yourselves that I’d just feel bad for doing so. I won’t kick you while you’re down” Legend rolled his eyes at him.

“Gee,  _ thanks _ Twi,” Twilight snorted, and continued eating his food.Wild at his food in near silence, only pausing to speak with Four quietly about… something. Legend couldn’t quite hear. He watched as Four smiled softly and placed a hand on Wild’s shoulder as he took a shuddering breath, but he heard nothing that they were talking about. He watched as Wild’s hand would twitch and move into half finished signs, so he wasn’t able to glean any information anyway. He saw Time’s gaze go between him and Wild, a curious brow raised, as he hadn’t been there for the small fiasco that just happened.

Wild was the first to finish, and quietly spoke up that when everyone was done he’s go wash the plates near the river the the Plateau Tower, and to just stack the dishes by the log while he went and got some rags.

“You can also explore around if you’d like, It’s… mostly safe here, as long as you avoid the areas I told you to. Seriously- don’t go there, you could die if you went on your own” Wild pointedly looked at everyone when he said that. His tone left no room for arguments.

When everyone finished he gathered the dishes and made his way to the tower. Time got up and began walking towards the ruined temple he had seen in the distance.

“I’m going to check out the ruined temple, it… looks familiar. If anyone wants to go with me, I’m leaving now. Most of them agreed to go, and Four volunteered to stay at camp and watch their things. Time nodded and the small group made their way over to the temple, taking in the small ruins and scattered bokoblin camps that littered the area. Legend noticed the distressed looks that Time would give the old ruins. It was probably similar to a temple from his time- if he was willing to talk about it, he’d love to hear more about it from the Fallen Hero himself. It must have been important to his adventure.

“Wild really needs to explain what the  _ hell  _ happened to the Temple of Time…” Legend knew that he probably wasn’t supposed to hear that- so he didn’t bring it up. The others were considerate enough to not force anything from him, so he’d extend the same courtesy to them, and unless the knowledge they had and were withholding would injure someone or could help them in their quest, he wouldn’t ask; because he had things he didn’t want to reveal either.

Time seemed to be in a trance as he walked to the entrance of the moldering ruin. The rest of them followed from a distance, wanting to give their leader at least a little privacy. A ruined path caught Wind’s eye, and he split from the group- Hyrule, Legend and Warriors followed after him after telling Twi where they were going. The ranch hand nodded, and continued on with Sky following Time to the large ruin. 

Wind followed the decrepit path up to a distinctly inorganic part of the hill, where the sun shone into deep cave. Markings that reminded him of the occasional shrine they would see as they traveled Wild’s hyrule and materials that looked similar to his slate made him curious. So he went deeper. After a small drop he let out a harsh breath as he stood in ankle deep, cold water. He could see his breath in the chill air. He heard the others drop off the small ledge next to him. The light of the sun didn’t go much deeper, but the soft glow of the runes on the walls illuminated the entrance to a room further back. Without a word, the boy continued on in, the echoing footsteps of his companions an afterthought in the back of his mind.

He made his way to two old, worn chests on a small platform- any materials they may have had in them were pillaged long ago. Decrepit boxes lay near them, the wood rotting. Wind felt a cold chill go up his back as he looked up into the room at the back of the cavern. He saw the dim outline of… something large. Sinister, unnatural. Wind turned back towards the others- a silent question, do they also feel the darkness that seems oppressive and sinister? They didn’t need to nod for Wind to know they too, felt what he did.

The quartet of heroes traveled into the final chamber of the strange, stone-like cave. They didn’t have to walk very far in order for them to see what the structure in the room was. Legend was the first to speak.

“It looks like a tomb,” Warriors looked a bit pale while Hyrule just looked sick. Wind made his way over to what they could only call a tomb, and examined it closer. His throat felt dry, and he swallowed before trying to talk,

“There’s these little gouges on the sides and on the top thing, like someone was trying to escape,” his voice was hoarse as he whispered. Legend made his way over, his face going ashen before he faced Warriors.

“Didn’t the journal passage we read say something about that old man waiting for the hero to wake up” the look on Warrior’s face showed he understood  _ exactly  _ what Legend was hinting at.

“No, they wouldn’t-” Legend waved him off,

“No use in theorizing useless shit- we can always ask him, but it’s unlikely he’ll be very forthcoming with it” they were both cut off by Hyrule, speaking up quietly,

“There’s some script on the side of the thing in Hylian- it’s a bit hard to make out, but it says something along the lines of “Resurrection Shrine”.”

Everyone was quiet, and then Legend exploded,

“It’s called WHAT?” Hyrule deadpanned at him,

“You didn’t mishear me. This is apparently a shrine that can bring someone back from the dead,” Hyrule didn’t sound happy, at all.

* * *

Wild had completely stripped down to his underwear by the time he reached the small, clear stream by the plateau tower. There was no use in getting his clothes dirty and wet. He knelt by the water, half-heartedly cleaning the dishes they used for lunch while memories of his first month awake lazily drifted in the back of his mind. After remembering a particularly troubling memory- he accidentally broke one of the dishes, and bled into the water. He watched, apathetically, as some curious Hyrule bass nosed at the shards in the water. His hand was bleeding again, but he couldn’t bring himself to give a shit. He was having flashbacks and staring into the bloody water- and nearly missed the war cry of a black bokoblin. His reflexes hadn’t deteriorated during his journey, if anything they had improved, and he flipped out of the way of the dragonbone boko club. He snarled at the bokoblin- letting the more animalistic part of him take charge.

He lunged at the bokoblin and bit down, hard, on its ear. The warm, disgusting taste of monster blood flooded into his mouth; causing him to snarl in disgust. He threw the club away, out of reach from both of them and savagely attacked the monster. He had flashbacks of his first week awake- the thrill of fighting something and wrestling it to submission, the animalistic pleasure of winning a tough fight. He had forgotten about this in his time with the others<strike>, </strike> <strike>and he missed it.</strike>

The fight between the wild hero and the bokoblin didn’t last long, they rolled around clawing, scratching and biting, and snarling, growling and hissing. It was a battle to the death between two animals, and only one would walk away. the hero quickly overpowered the beast, snapping it neck at the end. When he stood up he felt the adrenaline fade away, but the glee stayed. He was covered in the monster’s blood, and had only gotten a nasty hit to the cheek. The fight was short- but it let him let loose and do whatever- and he relished the feeling of being free and  _ wild.  _

He went back over to stash the plates back into the slate- and began to make his way back to the cabin; still in just his shorts. His senses working on overdrive as he walked while his thoughts were… hazy at best. It was hard to focus, and he was returning to  <strike> the Old Man, Rhoam’s, </strike> the cabin- his little den. He just knew he had family,  pack-mates , with him and that he needed to… get back? He had stuff  <strike> people </strike> there that was important to him. He felt guilt claw at him when he had trouble remembering the names.

He leisurely made his way across the open fields and crumbling ruins, and was ignored by the few bokoblin camps that he passed by. Soon enough, he saw the moss covered roof of the cabin he and the others were staying at, and saw some of the group sitting around the unlit fire. A boy in a multi-colored tunic with straight hair, a boy with no hat and a blue tunic, a boy with a red tunic and blue hat, a boy with dark hair, no hat and a green tunic and a man with a shiny metal shoulder and a long blue piece of clothing wrapped around his neck. He couldn’t quite remember the names, but he knew they were precious to him.

He raised his arm to wave,  <strike> how and why did he know how to do that or what it was called?, </strike> and was quickly greeted by the majority of them running at him, shouting and looking panicked. He flinched at the noise and his lips contorted into a grimace as his hand fell. The tallest one got to him first and was speaking to him in frantic tones and kept touching him- touching him and he didn’t like the feel of the rough leather on his skin. He heard him speak- but couldn’t understand, at least, not entirely.

“ _ Are you hurt? Why are you covered in blood? Are you ok? What the hell happened?”  _ he stared at the taller man, his voice blank in confusion,  <strike> he understood the gist of what he said </strike> <strike>,</strike> and tried to form the words to say  _ it’s not mine _ , but it didn’t come out right.

* * *

Warriors was freaking out, they had been talking to Four about what they saw and he noticed a figure approaching. He just thought he was wearing red clothes or something, not expecting him to be completely  _ covered  _ in drying blood. He had an odd look in his eyes too, more wild, feral even. It was like he didn’t completely recognize them. He heard the others shouting as he ran up to Wild, noticing the sharp look in his sapphire blue eyes- he was on guard from the yelling and had lost the smile on his face. He held up a hand to stop the others, he didn’t let his eyes leave Wild. Cautiously, he spoke to the smaller hero.

“Are you hurt? Why are you covered in blood? Are you ok? What the hell happened?” Wild just stared at him, his nose scrunching up as if he had trouble understanding him, but then he spoke.

“‘S not... m’ne,” his voice was stilted and raspy- like he had to focus his all to speak those few words. He slowly approached, and took notice of the way his muscles would spasm slightly, as if he was just moments away from bolting and barely containing himself. Warriors risked a look to his side and made eye-contact with an equally baffled Legend. Hyrule, Four and Wind kept their gaze on Wild, trying to see if there were any wounds under the blood coating his skin. Wind took a step forward- only to stop when Wild’s sharp gaze met his and he took a step back. Hyrule cautiously spoke up, his eyes never leaving Wild,

“Four, Wind, go get Time, Twi and Sky. At least one of them should know what to do, but move slowly” Wind and Four didn’t nod, but they did begin to slowly walk away. Wild’s gaze snapped to them- carefully examining them with his piercing gaze. ‘Rule and Legend carefully maneuvered themselves between Wild and the other two making their way to the temple ruins. Warriors watched as the blood covered boy in front of him shifted from foot to foot, carefully taking in the situation.

“Wild, what’s wrong?” He blinked, and an invisible fog seemed to raise from him. He blinked a couple of times and held his hand and mumbled,

“I feel like I got punched in the head,” he paused, then added an afterthought, “oh yeah… this isn’t my blood,” Warriors narrowed his eyes at him.

“Wild, what happened? You weren’t yourself,” He watched as he tried to suppress a flinch,

“I… don’t know what you’re talking about,” Legend snorted, and stared at him.

“You looked like you were about to attack us a few minutes ago,” Wild cringed back.

“I wouldn’t… I-I wouldn’t attack you guys… ever,” Legend narrowed his eyes at the hesitant way Wild spoke.

“You sure about that?”

“...yeah.”

“Uh-huh. Sure. You sound real confident in yourself!” Hyrule slapped the back of his head, causing Legend to shriek. Warriors just watched as Wild shuffled his feet around. He let out a quiet sigh.

“Let’s get you cleaned up Wild, we saw a small pond near the old temple- we’ll go there. For once, I’m glad you’re not wearing clothes because trying to get that much blood out of your tunic would be a nightmare,” Warriors couldn’t really tell if Wild was blushing, considering the fact that his face was covered in blood. He gently took his arm, internally grimacing at the slick feeling of blood, and began to lead him to the pond he and the others found earlier.

‘Rule and Legend followed behind, talking quietly to each other as Warriors led Wild. They had made it to a set of ruined stairs before they heard the shouting up ahead.

“WILD! Is that you? Why the hell are you covered in blood!?” Wild’s eyes widened as he recognized Twilight running up to them, and had one thing to say;

“Fuck…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will most likely take a bit longer, and don't worry, I don't plan on abandoning this! The updates may take a while but I won't abandon this!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first LU fic, and it will not be the last. Comments are greatly appreciated and updates will be sporadic at best. I have no set schedule and I'm just writing this when I have motivation.


End file.
